UnRequited Love
by 6Fortius9
Summary: Warnings: Yuri and Mature themes. Please do not read if you are repulsed by it.


**Title:** UnRequited Love

**Category:** Vocaloid

**Pairing:** Megurine Luka x Kagamine Rin

**Rated:** M

**Author:** 6Fortius9

* * *

><p>She loved her.<p>

This realization shocked Luka Megurine into silence as she stared down into the waters, drops of similar liquid dripping down her pink hair. The popular model was in the tub, the transparent aquamarine water a contrast against her pair skin. Moisture soaked the marble floor which one could only admire while her slender hand clenched on the side of the tub.

She was like a trapper, but in a good sense to Luka. She approached the Italian blonde when she just transferred, intending on laughing behind her back later on, but who was she to know that she would have fallen in love with Rin the moment they talked?

Her smiles, her gentle gestures and that light in her eyes whenever she was amused; Now Luka knew why she hated them so much, especially if it was directed at someone else. They were something she had to share with others, and she hated sharing. All she had wanted was to see a part of Rin which she never show to others, a part which she could call her own and satisfy her selfish desires for once.

But does Rin love her back? Luka bit the bottom of her lip in thoughtful silence as the pain of Rin's nonexistent spiteful words showed in her never ending deep pools of blue. She has purposefully made her lose her chance at the entertainment world, act as her friend and betrayed her, tricked her into a dungeon and finally, raped her. Why on earth would Rin love her when she has done so much to harm her both physically and mentally?

Still, she couldn't stop herself from thinking of Rin.

Rin. Those sky blue eyes would always look at her in respect and admiration, as well as awe and pride as if she had just gotten to see something others would never get to see, something which Luka loved the most since there had never been anyone else – including her fans - looking at her that way, always seeing her as an object to satisfy their needs. Her natural blonde hair would always frame her childish rounded face adorably, falling into her face when her clip was undone. Those lips would always curve into a bright smile which draws a blush from Luka, and those lips were what she would kiss hard the whole day, drawing unwilling moans and pained cries whenever she used her kisses as a distraction.

Luka frowned as she looked down into the waters. It was painfully embarrassing and particularly suffocating how she would easily become aroused just at the simple thought of Rin, even if it was a bad memory of how she had raped her countless times cruelly. Her fingers trailed over to her thighs, hovering just above her womanhood before plunging into her vagina, dancing in herself.

Luka watched all the while stoically, flipping through the many images of her being with those men. It was almost an instinct now. Every time she became aroused, her fingers would automatically resolve that matter for her, and she would think of the pain of that intrusion to come – yet ever since Rin's appearance, she had all but lost that ability, no longer able to come with thoughts of those men. It was almost as if the only person she could take and give herself to is Rin.

"A…Ah!"

The female model let out a gasp as a sudden memory of Rin flew into her mind, her back hunching over and her eyes closed, now no longer able to keep thoughts of Rin from her dirty mind.

* * *

><p><em>Their figures were pressed together in the silent night, Rin's small frame easily picked up while Luka towered over her. The Italian blonde opened her mouth in a gasp which was quickly swallowed, her eyes scrunching closed as beads of salty water welled up at the side of her eyes. Luka continued what she was doing despite her partner's unwillingness, kissing her bruisingly and biting down mercilessly on her lips in order to get her mouth opened. <em>

Luka stood at the side, watching as the Luka of her memory plunged her tongue in forcefully, her large hands pinning down Rin's smaller ones easily while the blonde let out cries. She recognized this memory as the one where she first had sex with Rin; The only time where Rin showed rejection to her.

She knew it must have hurt a lot when Rin's clothes were tore apart forcefully and her bra was pushed above her breasts.

_Rin's muffled cries of pain were ignored swiftly as Luka bit down hard on her nipples, her tongue swilling around the small hardened bud alluringly while she pushed a leg in between the struggling ones._

"_...A…h! Luka…S – Stop…"_

_Rin whimpered in pain as deep blue eyes looked up to stare into hers, fierce and rebellious. Luka did nothing but to kiss her once more, biting down hard on the area between Rin's shoulder and neck till it turned bluish-grey and blood flowed from the teeth marks. Rin arched her back in distress as her loud, yet melodious cries, echoed through the room like a song, her fingers digging into her own skin as she clung onto Luka for support, streaming tears flowing freely down her face._

_A slap resounded and Rin stared up at Luka wide-eyed, the red hand mark already blossoming on her darker skin. Luka felt her womanhood ach as she ripped apart the childish underwear which was blocking Rin's pussy from the world._

_Rin let out a gasp despite the shock as air hit her bottom and her legs were spread wide apart by thin hands. A pink head crawled up to kiss at her furiously in a battle of tongues which Rin followed unwillingly, her blue eyes wide and frozen with fear as she felt a hand caress her lower back mockingly gentle and she was flipped over._

"_Luka…Stop…"_

_A loud scream tore through the air of the room just as four fingers tore into her mercilessly and buried themselves deep within her, thrusting relentlessly without stopping. Luka's cruel grins and the thick metal rod in her hand were ignored as Rin clung to her in her pain, her innocent expression contorted_ _up with the pain of so many things intruding her untouched hole at once that she did not realize what would be happening next._

* * *

><p>"A…Ah!"<p>

A gasp echoed through the bathroom as Luka arched her back and slumped back tiredly, her fingers once coated with cum already cleansed by the gentle waters. Luka combed her hair with her fingers as she let her head fall back, eyes closed thoughtfully.

It would have been better if she had never fallen in love with Rin. Everything would have been much better. Rin would have gone with Kaito, who she has always been a perfect match with, and have a good life with kids, just as she had once told Luka she wanted.

Luka opened her eyes just the slightest and let out a bitter laugh. How ironic is this? Even though she wanted Rin to have her dream, she just couldn't bear to lose her. Rin is just like a free bird while she was its cage. To any outsider it may seem this way yet it was also the reverse opposite.

She leaned her head back. If only she had never fallen in love with her…

**-x-**

Luka walked out of the bathroom and glanced at the direction of the bed where she had left Rin before. The Italian blonde was sleeping soundly, bundled up in the sheets Luka had covered her with to protect her from the cold, curled up like a cat with a smile on her face despite the situation she was in. Her breathing was stable and the blue-black marks stood out against her pale skin. But despite that, she still looked like a goddess in Luka's eyes.

The model smiled the slightest as she slowly approached the bed and flipped the blonde over, waking her up with a startle.

"L-Luka?" There was no fear in Rin's eyes, something which the model was secretly glad for.

A forceful kiss broke her out of her daze just long enough for her to kiss back before Luka was once more hovering over the small blonde, her hand holding the other's arm hard and bruising.

Rin watched in confusion as the other – so normally rough and bold – took her face gently into her hands. She was acting so strange, so unlike her normal self. Rin felt herself intimidated by the sudden obvious adoration in those deep blue eyes, yet at the same time, suddenly felt privileged. Luka would normally hide that adoration behind a mask of coldness and the sudden open show of affection confused her to no end.

She smiled when Luka smiled that normal smile full of pride and confidence which she loved the most and a small blush painted over the older girl's face. She was back to her normal self, it seems.

Rin watched, dazzled, as Luka caressed her hair in a manner she knew she liked and smirked.

"Now shall we continue?"


End file.
